nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Mor'Du
Mor'du is the primary antagonist of Brave. ''Brave''http://pixar.wikia.com/Mor%27du?action=edit&section=1 A legendary monster, Mor'du is a 15 feet tall bear with huge claws, a misaligned jaw, and long, sharp teeth, his body covered in scars and broken weapon hilts and arrows. However, Mor'du was not always a bear; he was originally a human prince, who wanted to rule the kingdom he shared with his three brothers alone, and went to a witch to gain "the strength of ten men" in order to take over the land, paying with the ring of his house, bearing the crest of his family, two crossed axes. The spell he received eventually transformed him into a bear, and he murdered his family, causing the fall of the kingdom. Mor'du lived on for centuries, and the bear side of him overtook his humanity, making him a beast. Mor'du first appears in the film's prologue, when Merida, daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elinor, fires an arrow off into the woods and goes to get it back. Many will-o'-the-wisps appear and try to lead her with them. From the undergrowth, its suggested that Mor'du is watching her. After she returns to her parents, Mor'du attacks and Fergus with his household guard rushes to defend his wife and child. Though they give the princess and the queen time to escape on horseback, Mor'du shows no fear nor vulnerability to them. Later, it is revealed that Fergus had his leg eaten, thus beginning his fierce rivalry with the demon bear. When Merida runs away from home after a fight with her mother, and follows the wisps to the witch's hut, the Witch takes the medallion of clan Dunbroch as payment for a spell to "change her mother." The Witch says that a Prince once came to her and demanded the strength of ten men. When Merida asks if got what he wanted, the witch confirms it, showing Merida his clans ring with the crossed axes. Later, Merida and her mother (now turned into a bear) follow a trail of wisps to a foggy ruin, bearing the crossed axes of Mor'du's family. Merida explores, falling after walking on an unsteady piece of rubble. Inside, she finds a throne room very similar to her own family's and a shattered stone carving of four brother, one of the brothers broken from the others. She slowly realizes that the Prince who asked for the strength of ten men indeed had his fate changed, and that man became Mor'du. Mor'du appears, stalking Merida from the shadows and he charges. Merida fires an arrow straight at his head, but the arrow does no damage whatsoever. Merida hurriedly tries to crawl up through the ruins and reach her mother's paw, with the gigantic bear trying to devour her. At the last second, she leaps and just manages to grab her mother's paw in time as Mor'du snarls and snaps after her. Merida and her mother run as fast as they can away, running to the great standing stones and bashing into them a bit harder, making a hairline crack along one of the great menhirs. Merida realizes she must mend the bond torn by pride (as the Witch said,) fixing a tapestry her mother had made of Merida and the family, thereby breaking the spell. However, her mother is attacked by King Fergus and chased to the ring of stones. As Merida rushes to save her mother and change her back, Mor'du stands from the shadows, following her. Mor'du attacks and her father and the lords fight against the bear, but fail. When Merida herself becomes endangered by Mor'du, Elinor attacks, using her claws and teeth to defend her daughter, but Mor'du, proving much older and more dangerous, beats her down with his vast strength. Elinor, seeing the stone they damaged earlier, smashes Mor'du against the stone and damages it more, but is struck down. As Mor'du stalks towards Merida and her injured mother, the stone falls, crushing him. The bears claws protrude from under the stone, but his death frees the Prince's spirit, who nods thankfully to Merida before he takes the form of a wisp and disappears. Role in Ultima Lodo had Organization troops recover the bear's corpse, and had some "specialists" acquire the Prince's spirit. Lodo went to work on heavily augmenting the crushed corpse, replacing many organic parts with cybernetic ones. Lodo placed the captured spirit back into the bear to act as it's fuel source. Lodo then implanted not one, but three of his artificial parasites into it, Dross, Bross, and Vile. Dross and Bross are primarilly used for combat. Dross can spawn a large blade, and is capable of sniping attacks. While Bross can create armor, and is deadly in melee. Vile acts as the "brains" of the overall monster, a sadistic abomination that takes delight in slowing cutting people up, and letting die from loss of blood. As well as a number of other augmentations, Mor'Du has been reborned as a truly atrocious beast, driven by a cruel intelligence, and a need to slaughter. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization